New Hope
by ALittleMissOriginalWorld
Summary: Ariana was in love once... That was a long time ago... Set 3x3
1. Chapter 1

So it's official... I cannot write in 3rd person!

This story was supposed to be this way but I had to change it due to my weird brain...

**READ THIS!**

**Once Upon A Time has covered practically every princess... So... Princess Ariana is a cross between Rupunzel(minus the REALLLY long hair) and the princess and the frog!**

* * *

_**Ariana was having a flash back...**_

_**"You stupid child!" Her dad-the king's hand came crashing down beside her face **_

_**"Please, Im sorry!" **_

_**"Sorry wont do it this time! Get to your room!" **_

_**Ariana didn't question him and ran to her room. There she broke down in tears, until a soft nock came from the door...**_

_**"Come in..." She said wiping her eyes**_

_**"Are you okay?" Her sister Fiona walked in**_

_**"Yeah... Just a little... You know..."**_

_**"I'm sorry... About dad?... He's been a bit on edge lately..."**_

_**"A bit?!" Ariana sat up on her bed "all I did was go outside!" She started pacing **_

_**"You know dads rule! We can't go outside!" Ariana laughed **_

_**"We?... You mean I?"**_

_**"Yes but I'm married!"**_

_**"To someone you don't even know!"**_

_**"Don't you dare raise your voice to me Ariana! I did this for the good of our kingdom!" Fiona started to shout**_

_**Ariana's door then swung open**_

_**"Who's shouting?!" Their dad was in a rage as he turned to Ariana. She was about to tell him when Fiona mouthed something... It was... **_

_**I'm sorry...**_

_**"It was Ariana!" Fiona quickly interjected "she was saying how much she doesn't care about whats best for our kingdom..." Ariana just stood there opened mouthed... How could her sister do this to her?... Why would she do this to her?...**_

_**Next came pain...**_

_**Flash back ended**_

**Ariana POV**

**I looked at my no longer visible scar... Since discovering magic, my life was better... When he saved me... Better...**

**I missed him... But also hated him... **

**"But he's my son!"**

**"Our son!"**

**I jumped to the sound of voices**

**"Technically, he's her son..."**

**"Who asked you?" **

**I grabbed her sword and stepped outside...**

**"Can't you just do some voodoo magic and get him back?" A male voice spoke as I got closer there voices got louder**

**"Don't you think I've tried that? Pan's put a block on Henry" **

**Ariana gasped... They couldn't have been talking about him... Could they? **

**"I swear to God, when I get my hands on him.."**

**"Yeah, well your gunna have to Waite in line"**

**"A very long one..."**

**I was confused... Why was the evil Queen with Captain Hook?**

**"So where from here?" A blond women who looked about 25 asked**

**"Well, it's getting late. I say we set up camp and continue north in the morning." The blondish guy said, stretching... I couldn't help thinking I've seen him before... **

**"It's freezing!" The evil queen rapped her arms around herself "we need a fire!" **

**"I'll go and look for some firewood, you guys pull those logs around,I'll be back soon" the blondish guy said before walking into the woods.**

**I stepped back when 'snap' I realised I stood on a twig "Crap!" I mumbled to myself as I climbed up the nearest tree closest to my little house in the trees...**

**Emma's POV**

**"What was that?" Regina stood up in alarm **

**"Let's go find out..." I took out her gun and some fresh bullets and headed into the woods covered by Regina, David and Hook. Mary-Margret drew out her bow and stood next to me**

**"Look!" She pointed at a tree house as she put away her bow an arrow. I looked at them confused. Who could want to live in Nertherland? In fact... Why would Pan even let anyone live out here? "Do you think anyone lives there?" She asked **

**"Well, there's only one way to find out..."**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while! All my fanfics are on my iPod and I recently got a new iPhone and my iPod doesn't want to turn its self on! *sighs deeply and rolls eyes*. Hopefully it will be up and running by Monday! If you want little preview of any of my story's dont hesitate to ask! Maybe you want to find out how Amelia Swan reacts to seeing Edward for the first time, as that's gunna be written in his POV? Or who Ariana used to love? Or Who Sky's mystery visitor is going to be! Or what happens in undead? Again sorry!**

**over and out **

**xoxox**


End file.
